Better than Medicine
by Confusion No Hime
Summary: A side-story to my WIP fic 'My Inspiration'. For those who wanted/requested smut in the next chapter. Grimmjow, still being a horny bastard even though he's sick.


**Author Notes:** Yes, I'm still alive and no, this is not a new fic but a side-story of 'My Inspiration'. This is for the readers who wants to read that pending smut at the end of chapter seventeen. I was planning to not include smex in chapter eighteen, but I really wanted to write smut as well so I made this side-story. WARNING: I haven't written smut for ages so please forgive me for the lameness of this poor excuse of a gayporn fic, especially you, _**OyasumiHachi**_. This is for you and I hope you like it. If not, then, I'm gonna go run off somewhere, never come back, LOL. XD

Anyway, comments are welcome and is highly appreciated. Enjoy.

**Title:** Better than Medicine

**Pairing:** Grimmjow x Ichigo

**Warnings:** contains extremely sexual graphical scenes, homosexual themes, bad language, possible OOCness and it's still unbeta-ed. My beta is still working on this. I just opted to post this up because I told **OyasumiHachi** that this will be posted this week. Beta'ed version will be posted as soon as my beta is finished with it. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** Dear Kubo, I love you but you need to put your shit together and fix your manga. Oh, and I still haven't forgiven you for killing Gin, LOL. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Better than Medicine<strong>

* * *

><p>Grimmjow's check up didn't really take that long. It only lasted for twenty minutes and after that, Ishida-sensei, a good looking young man with straight, black hair and square glasses, gave me his prescription and advised me to constantly check Grimmjow's temperature. He left the house with Szayel, who had successfully evaded my planned interrogating.<p>

I almost slumped against the wall as I finally closed the door, thankful that the visitors had finally left and I could now go to rest. It had been a very long and stressful day and all I really wanted was to go to bed, lie down and sleep.I almost dragged myself to climb the stairs and into Grimmjow's room. I softly closed the door behind me and looked at his face, relief washing over me as I noticed that his face wasn't that red anymore and he appeared to be a bit more relaxed now than a while ago. Whatever medicine that doctor gave him surely was effective. I carefully sat beside him and placed a hand on his arm, rubbing his warm skin as if to let him know I was there. This caused him to shift, his closed eyes slowly fluttering open, revealing his hazy blue eyes as he slowly gazed at me.

"You feeling better?" I asked quietly with a small smile.

He slowly wound his free hand around my hand that was touching him and pulled me to lie down beside him. With my head in the crook of his neck and an arm over his chest, I closed my eyes and felt myself instantly relax. And in five seconds, I already felt drowsiness tugging at me. It was surprising to know that I didn't get aroused or anything, but maybe that's because Grimmjow was sick and the last thing he needed to do and have was sex... even if I wanted to.

_Wait. I just thought of sex. Fuck. Now, I'm aroused._

We continued to hold each other like that. My mind slowly pulling me into a deep sleep as I ignored that growing emotion of lust in my gut. I felt Grimmjow shift a bit and a soft, gentle kiss was bestowed on my forehead, then on my nose and finally on my lips. It was just a small, fleeting kiss, but it was enough to make my brain turn to mush and my heart beat rapidly in my chest.

"Ichi..." He softly whispered, his warm breath ghosting deliciously on my skin and filling up my senses.

"Hm?"

He answered with another kiss, this time it had more pressure, longer, deeper and I couldn't help myself but respond willingly to it. Come to think of it, I hadn't kissed him since this morning because he was too sick and hot-headed at that time. So I guess it explained as to why our supposedly gentle kiss had turned into an all-out hungry kiss complete with tongue lashing and teeth nipping. I'd probably catch his cold too, but I was already too caught up in this delightful heat that had pooled inside me to even care.

His hand that was stroking my back a while ago was now on my hip, his large palm caressing that clothed part of my body up and down, making my body shiver uncontrollably. It was definitely one indication that this make out session would definitely lead to sex, which he definitely didn't need to do or have at the moment, so I quickly pulled away.

He instantly scowled at me, disappointment marring his handsome face.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I might catch your cold and you are too sick to do it." I coldly told him while breathing heavily, but god, I wanted more. I really wanted more.

His signature smile quickly appeared on his lips, a blue eyebrow rising up to tell me I was wrong. "Try me." He smirked and rolled on top of me. Seriously, for an extremely sick guy like him, he still had the energy to even boast that he could have sex when he couldn't even stand up straight a while ago.

"Really, Grimmjow. You know we shouldn't do this." I still tried to protest as he buried his face in my neck and started planting kisses on it.

_You fucker! If you continue doing that, I'd..._

"But I want to."

"I don't want to get sick."

"You won't."

"But..."

"Just consider this as payback..." He interjected, then trailed his tongue along my neck and up to my ear. "For what you did today."

I let out a defeated sigh and scowled at the ceiling. "Pervert."

He just grinned and began nipping on my earlobe, every contact that his lips made with my skin sent ripples of pleasure along my body. I knew we shouldn't do it, that he was too weak to have sex, but my perverted mind was screaming in a piercing, annoying voice that it was okay, that I wanted it and I didn't mind catching his cold because I knew I would still enjoy it. It didn't help that his body against me was warm and his breath on my ear was hot. Feeling those sensations only aroused me even further, making me surrender to that deviant voice inside my head. Fuck him... or technically, fuck myself for giving in.

I slowly wrapped my hands around him, my palms slipping under his shirt, searching for smooth skin underneath hard muscle. Grimmjow lowered himself further on top of me, completely pinning me down beneath him, his kisses becoming quick, hungry, his mouth trailing along my jawline and finally capturing my lips yet again, swallowing any protests that I might or was planning to utter.

Tongues battled, teeth clinked against each other as intense heat coursed through our bodies like lava, melting every cell and nerve ending in its path. Grimmjow let out a low growl as he slightly pushed himself up, trying his best to continue assaulting my lips as his large hands gripped the waistband of my sweat pants and began to pull it off of me. I made this task easier for him by bending my knees up so he could easily remove the offending garment off my limbs. He discarded it somewhere on the floor and tore his lips away from mine to rush oxygen into his lungs. I also took that short break to breathe and readied myself once again, but even before I could fully inhale, he seized my lips again, sucking the life out of me, eagerly tasting me as if it was his last day and he would never kiss me again.

Grimmjow was a passionate kisser. Sometimes he could keep on doing that for more than a minute or as long as his lungs could function without oxygen. I could only respond back and try not to choke to death from lack of air. Just like him, I couldn't stop myself from enjoying his lips that tasted like blueberries, cigarette and red wine, a peculiar combination that I had already learned to love. I was drunk to his taste, addicted to him, not just with his lips but with everything about him. He was my drug and I just couldn't picture living my life without him... even if he was an asshole who liked to freak the hell out of me 75% of the time.

"Fuck." He groaned as he released my lips. He buried his face in the crook of my neck as he breathed heavily, his hand that was possessively gripping my waist had lost its strength.

I know what was wrong and as much as I didn't want to stop, we had to because seriously, he was fucking sick and he had no strength to have sex with me like the usual sex-starved beast that he was. "I told you we couldn't do it." I said as I panted, a hand comfortingly rubbing the small of his back.

"But I want you."

"I want you, too."

"Just give me a second."

"But Grimmjow..."

"Ichigo." He uttered softly, almost whined.

With a low sigh, I softly pushed him off me and straddled him instead. Surprise obvious on his face when I stared down at him, but it was only for a second. In an instant, a knowing, yet naughty glint was present in his beautiful blue eyes, an indication that he had an idea on what I was about to do.

I scowled at him as I took my shirt off and lifted my hips up to get rid of my boxers. "I'll do it." I nonchalantly declared though deep inside I was fucking embarrassed. The last time that I did all the work was on Grimmjow's birthday, which was only a few days ago. I couldn't believe that I'd be doing this again, but I had to because my sex-addicted lover was being stubborn and I knew he would do everything just to sate his desires even if he was sick or maybe dying.

A grin erupted from his lips, his chest rising in anticipation as he watched me. I could feel his cerulean orbs on me, it's heated gaze piercing right through my skin and what was left of my shame as my arousal was fully exposed in front of him. "You have no fucking idea how hot you look right now." He complimented, or maybe teased. I wasn't sure. He said those words in a deep, rough voice and with such a naughty tone that it was too difficult to tell.

"Is that a compliment or are you just teasing me?"

"Both."

I continued to glare at him for a few seconds longer before I finally gave up and looked away. I shifted my attention towards the night stand instead and reached for it to retrieve the tube of lube that he always kept stashed in there. I felt him tense underneath me, as if the mere sight of me holding a simple object was the same as watching gay porn. Actually, what we were and had been doing was so similar to gay porn, goddamit. Just without the cameras and the director and fuck this, why the hell was I thinking of gay porn in the first place? Was I so fucking horny that I began thinking of it? Shit.

"Ya going to prep yourself?" He suddenly asked out of nowhere, his voice heavy with anticipation.

I groaned. I totally forgot about that. I wasn't really used to the idea of having my... own... fingers shoved... up... my... Fuck. What the hell did I put myself into? I tried my damn best not to look like I was surprised by his sudden question or to look scared or nervous. Instead, I smirked and gave him a taunting look. "I have no choice, don't I? You're too sick to even kiss me, do foreplay or prep me." I shot back as I flipped the cap open and poured a generous amount of the slick substance on my fingers, all the while mentally repeating the words 'fuck' in my head like a mantra. Seriously. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

_Am I really going to do this?_

Shit.

He smirked and shifted into a more relaxed position, lust further gleaming in his cerulean orbs at my answer. I didn't plan to make him feel hornier, dammit! I was hoping that he would disagree and would force me to let him do the prepping because as far as I knew, he liked doing that to me, but the fucking bastard... Shit. Damn him. I was in serious deep shit. "This, I gotta see."

My left eyebrow twitched at what he said. I was dead and I would probably humiliate myself by fucking things up as I fuck myself with my fingers. Ichigo, you fucking idiot. You should've used your brain a little and considered the consequences before you went on declaring that you'll do it! But wait a second. I was able to have him inside me without prep on his birthday, right? I didn't have to do it. Yeah, I didn't have to. What the fuck was I worrying about? I took a deep breath to ease my raging heart and attempted to look nervelessly at him. "I changed my mind. I'll do it without prep. Too bad." I declared, feigning dejection and I hoped to god I didn't sound relieved.

The smirk on his lips widened. "That's alright, berry. I can't wait to be inside ya, anyway." And I wanted to punch him. How could he stay so calm and cool like that while I was on the verge of having a panic attack from every movement that he did or every word that came from his filthy, yet delicious mouth? I wish there would be a time or a moment wherein he was the one who was trying his best to be calm. But Grimmjow wasn't the type to hide his true feelings. If he was angry, he showed it. If he was happy, he showed it. If he was tired, he showed it. If he was horny, he definitely had no qualms showing it. Again, fuck him.

Ignoring his comment, I got off of him for a second and motioned for him to take his pajamas and underwear off by staring pointedly at his crotch. He immediately got the hint and quickly took them off with one fluid movement and when he laid his legs flat on the mattress, I was treated to the perfect sight of his fully erect manhood, hard, pulsing and already dripping with precome. I would like to say I was unaffected by it, but I was and as if some sex-starved minx had possessed my body, I hungrily licked my lips as I continued to stare at it.

"Ichi, if you keep staring at my cock like that, I swear I'm gonna pull you down, take the lead and fuck you so hard you won't be walking properly for a month." Grimmjow suddenly said, interrupting my lewd thoughts.

Quickly averting my gaze from his erection, I tried to glare at him a little and maybe pouted a bit. I hurriedly poured more lube onto my palms, listening to my lover's threat. Grimmjow was one fantastic and insatiable lover and it would be wise to heed his warning because I definitely didn't want to walk like a zombie with a broken leg for a month. With another deep breath, I wrapped my hands around his cock and slathered it with lube, earning a low groan from my lover as I slowly pumped his length. I made sure it was fully coated with the slippery substance before I straddled his waist again and guided the weeping tip of his cock upon my opening. I looked deeply at him, with eyes full of lust and want before I slowly impaled myself on his length. Grimmjow closed his eyes, his chest rumbling as my tight orifice slowly enveloped his pulsing manhood. I tried to be as careful and slow as possible but I still felt pain racking every part of my body, particularly my hips and ass as I took all of him inside me.

"G-Grimm..." I moaned as I slammed my hips downwards, fully sheathing his arousal inside me. I placed both of my hands on his chest for support as I tried to get used to his size, my breath coming in short gasps, my eyes tightly shut to concentrate on feeling pleasure instead of this burning sensation that was torturing my insides.

I felt a strong hand grip my wrist causing my eyes to flew open and when I did, I found myself face to face with Grimmjow, his tongue already inside my mouth, kissing me passionately and effectively making me forget of the pain. I kissed him back with the same heat, same passion, concentrating on his lips and on the pair of hands that were currently caressing my back in a comforting manner. I could still feel his cock buried deep inside me, pulsing, beating, the pain gradually vanishing until all I could sense was this pleasant perception of simply just having him inside me and the desire to reach heaven with this man.

He released my lips for a second and rolled us over with so he could take the lead. "You okay?" He affectionately asked.

"Yeah and..." I replied while breathing heavily. "You can't... do it. You're... sick and... too... weak. I'll do it."

There it was again, his signature smirk present on his perfect lips. "Not anymore... Seriously... being inside your ass works way better than taking those medicines." He teasingly replied as he pulled his cock out and swiftly slammed back inside me, the sudden action causing me to release a strangled moan as I saw stars before my eyes. Apparently, that one powerful thrust instantly hit my prostate, which caused pleasure to flow through my entire body like electricity, forcing me to forget about retorting to that embarrassing thing he just said.

Grimmjow did it again, and again, repeating the same languid movement, coaxing more and longer moans from my throat as he repeatedly hit my sweet spot with dead precision. It was torturous but pleasurable at the same time, making my mind hazy with lust. I didn't know if he was being this slow on purpose or because he was sick and didn't have enough energy to move quickly like he usually do, but I didn't care. I was enjoying this gradual, maddening pace, why complain? But he slowly picked up his pace and was suddenly moving rapidly, as if he wasn't sick, as if he was fully energized and he had enough strength to fuck me and get active all evening. The sudden change in his movements heavily affected the sensations that currently tormented my body, the pleasure that was enough to keep me from reaching orgasm was now overwhelming me.

"S-slow the fuck down!" I groaned as I felt that coiling heat in my groin surge. I was trying my damn best to not go over the edge, but with his long, hard cock inside me, stroking my insides and hitting my sweet spot perfectly, it was difficult to do that.

He growled and continued to move faster. "I can't. You feel so fucking good." He roughly moaned near my ear, his nails digging deeper against my hips in an attempt to bury himself deeper inside me, the pain it brought only adding to the ecstasy brought by his intense thrusting. It was hard to believe that a few minutes ago, he was sick, so sick he couldn't even go to the bathroom without falling or without my help, but now look at him, he was all lively and active and it was making me feel angry because he could muster this much energy when it comes to sex when he could have also used it to stand up and walk.

"And you're making me feel too good. Oh fuck. Grimmjow, you have to slow down. I'm gonna come!"

"Then come as many times as you want! I won't fucking slow down! I _can't_ fucking slow down!"

"Argh! F-fucking asshole! Fuck! Slow down, dammit! Slow do- aaaahhh! Here I come! I'm coming! I'm coming, G-Grimmjow!" I screamed uncontrollably as I was helplessly pushed over the edge. White light blinding my wide open eyes as I spilled myself between our sweating bodies, my entire body and insides quivering as intense rapture washed over me like a tidal wave, making my mind completely go blank as I felt Grimmjow continued to move in and out of me, relentless, unstoppable and still very, very hard.

I had no idea how long I had blacked out, but I figured it wasn't long because just when I was about to come down from the high I had experienced with my first orgasm that night, my spent cock had instantly hardened once again as soon as Grimmjow's cock made contact with my prostate for probably the hundredth time that evening, mercilessly violating my body with mind-blowing pleasure. The sound of my moans mingled with Grimmjow's low grunts once again, engaged in another frantic, desperate dance to achieve ecstasy and completion.

"Fuck, Ichi! I'm coming!" Grimmjow declared, his movements becoming harder and faster, his nails digging painfully deeper on my hips as his breathing became even more erratic. He snapped his hips forward one last time, his cock hitting my sweet spot as his organ twitched and pulsed deep inside me, flooding my insides with his essence. The pleasurable sensation it brought was enough to push me over the edge for the second time that night. My seed coated both of our bodies again, my legs tightly wrapped around his hips as we both experienced bliss.

Grimmjow finally stopped moving, for the exception of his upper body which was quickly moving up and down as he struggled for oxygen. I was also in the same state, my body slowly weakening, my thighs loosening it's hold around my lover's slim waist and landing on the mattress with a soft thud. Grimmjow heaved one last deep breath before he pulled his spent cock out of my entrance and finally allowed himself to fall on the bed beside me, his head laying on my chest. "You came twice." He stated with amusement in his voice.

I grunted and scowled at him, well tried to because I could only see his mop of blue, sweaty hair. "And who's fault was it?" I annoyingly replied.

He chuckled and wrapped an arm around my waist. "I thought it was cute. I wanna see you do that again."

"Shut the fuck up. As if I'd let you do me again, you sick, perverted asshole!" I retorted and slapped him on the arm. Yes, the sex was wonderful, as always. But I realized that having sex with a sick Grimmjow was not a good idea. The man was worse than a sex-starved monster when he was down with a fever and I couldn't believe I came twice in just three minutes! What the fuck!

I was expecting Grimmjow to give me any kid of response, but I only heard him snore, which meant that he had already fallen asleep, half-naked, sweaty and sticky. I doubt I could wake him up and ask him to get himself cleaned up or at least put his boxers back on. I also doubt that he'd let me get up from the bed 'coz his arm was tightly and possessively circled around my waist, which meant that I had no choice but to sleep in the same condition as him. Letting out a long sigh, I just tried to relax and closed my eyes, allowing exhaustion and sleep to come over me until...

"Achoo!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes:<strong> *slumps against a wall* I know, don't even tell me. If you like it, review. If you don't, just pretend you didn't read it. With this shit up and posted, it means that I'll be updating 'My Inspiration' soon. Please wait for it and thank you very much for keeping up with my very slow updates. I've thought of giving up on this story a couple of times but whenever I read your reviews, I know I couldn't. Letting you down is just the same as letting myself down so I've decided that I'll finish this fic as long as there are people reading and reviewing it. Again, thank you very much and I love you guys. *hugs*


End file.
